Preparation of solution polymerized conjugated diene homopolymers and copolymers with monovinylarenes, such as polybutadiene and butadiene/styrene rubbery copolymers, is known. Various methods of treatment of such solution polymerized polymers are known, including termination with a variety of silicon based inorganic and organic agents. Many of these reagents effect a coupling reaction when applied to the unterminated polymer-lithium prior to other termination.
Solution-polymerized conjugated diene rubbers have been employed in tires, particularly tread stocks. Many additives have been employed in efforts to improve various properties. Needed, still, have been methods to distinctly improve the characteristics of solution-polymerized conjugated diene polymers to provide better effectiveness, particularly for use as tread stocks. Needed, still, have been methods to impart to cured compounds of conjugated diene polymers improved resilience and lower hysteresis, all of which are important at reduced rolling resistance of rubber tire treads, and, generally, improved tensile strength.